The Hunger
by PandorasCurse17
Summary: Sanosuke has an insatiable appetite that only Kaoru can appease. What will happen when she finds out just how hungry he is? RK Challenge theme: Fruit


**_Challenge 11: Fruit_**  
RK Challenge 11 – Fruit:  
Written with encouragement from: **forgottendiary**  
Title: The Hunger  
Author: **belledaynight**  
Characters: Sanosuke, Kaoru  
Rating: Hm….Somewhere between PG13 and R

Kaoru frowned as she tried to stir the batter. Yahiko had brought her back many various fruits and berries the day before and she was trying to make Wagashi out of them. Sadly, it was not working out very well. She honestly didn't understand it. How could she mess up something as simple as Wagashi!

There was a knock at the front door. She wiped her hands on the apron around her waist. She took the apron off, draping it over the back of a nearby chair not wanting to get flour on the front of her new kimono. "Coming!" She called, starting to the front to answer the door. She didn't get very far when she heard the door open on its own.

"Don't bother missy," Sanosuke called, inviting himself inside.

"Oh, it's you Sano," Kaoru greeted with a quick smile before turning around and marching back to the kitchen with determined strides. She would show that Wagashi dessert who was boss! She heard Sano following after her, but thought nothing of it. "No one's home, its just me."

"I know," Sano answered, leaning against the wall and watching her as she tied the apron back around her lovely pale blue kimono. She walked back to her dessert in the making. "I came over because I was hungry."

Kaoru laughed, looking up at him from over the large mixing bowl. She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, leaving a small trail of flour on her cheek. "You know things never work out when I try to cook."

Sano moved to stand beside her at the counter. He reached past her for some of the berries waiting, unused in the bowl. He popped a few into his mouth before looking down at her from his great height advantage. He then smeared the other berries on her cheek, already stained with flour. Kaoru gasped, ready to swing her fist into the ex-gangster's face when he licked her.

He licked her!

"Gross!" Kaoru yelled, swinging her fist back and slamming it hard into Sanosuke's stomach. "You licked me!"

Sano was hardly phased by the woman's strong blow. He was used to more fierce attacks than that. He grinned down at her. "I came over because I was hungry….for your fruit."

Kaoru flushed at his closeness, unsure of his meaning. She certainly didn't trust the mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. "What are you talking about?" She tried to side-step him, escape his large body.

Sano was having none of that. His arms entrapped her, a hand planted on the counter on either side of her waist. "I especially hunger for," he leaned close, his breath tickling her ear, "your berries."

"My berries?" Kaoru stuttered. Why was it suddenly so hard to breath? "Are you okay Sano?" In spite of her fear she looked up at the fighter with her brilliant sapphire eyes reflecting her concern for him.

"I hunger Kaoru. And only you can satisfy this…appetite." Sanosuke's hands left the counter and settled upon her hips, untying the apron. It fell to the floor before he drew her lithe frame against his hard body.

Kaoru swallowed thickly. When had it grown so hot inside? She might have been pretty naïve when it came to some things, but she certainly knew exactly what Sanosuke was referring to by now. "How long have you been….craving this meal?"

Sanosuke's fingers contracted at her hips, squeezing her gently. "You're the dessert I've always dreamed of but could never quite afford."

"And now?"

"Now, I think I'll just eat and run."

"Excuse me?" Kaoru snapped, shoving hard at his chest.

"Shhh," Sano soothed, pulling her body tighter against his own, trapping her hands on his chest. "When it comes to dessert I like to take it with me," he explained, leaning down and crushing his lips against hers. He stole away her protests as he stole her breath. Kaoru melted in his embrace, relishing in the unfamiliar feelings. No one had ever been so amorous when it came to her. Slowly her hands slipped up, memorizing the feel of Sanosuke's chest as they came to rest at his neck. Her fingers entangled in the dark locks, long in need of a trim.

Sanosuke's hands slipped down from her waist to cup her bottom so that he could lift her, setting her gently on the kitchen counter. He adjusted her legs so that they straddled his lean body.

"Kaoru I'm home!" Yahiko called from the front door, announcing his arrival.

Kaoru and Sanosuke both stopped cold in their ministrations. Sano grinned slyly as he pulled his hand guiltily out of the front of her kimono. Kaoru's face grew red as a cherry. She opened her mouth to answer Yahiko when Sano shoved another berry into her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed.

"Like I said, I like to take my dessert to go," he explained seconds before he tossed her over his shoulder and took off through the back yard.

**The Moral: You can't have your cake and eat it too. Eat it fast before it grows mold from waiting in the refrigerator for too long.**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
